Helen's Mirror Image New
by JJackson1991
Summary: An unexpected day in the life of Dame Helen Mirren


**Chapter 1**

-5Am-

(Jessica and Chelsea,Paramedics in ambulance 114)

Dispatch-Medic 114 respond code 15 (Hemorrhage),we have a call of a woman in serious distress,with heavy bleeding and sever abdominal cramping,she is alert and responsive ,location 124 N. Vista st.

Jessica-About time we get something!

Chelsea-I know,I was about to fall asleep.

Jessica-Well that would be bad considering your the one driving!

(Jessica looks at Chelsea with a smile)

Chelsea-Hey,are we still on for The Tempest tomorrow night?

Jessica-Helen Mirren,hell yea!

Chelsea-It starts at 8,you wanna meet there?

Jessica-Yea.

(Chelsea smiles as she drives to the location)

-10 hours earlier at the location-7:00pm-

(Helen and Taylor were having dinner)

Taylor-The Tempest opens tomorrow.

Helen-I know I cant believe it!

Taylor-Time flies when your making a movie,the only thing that matters is you made it...you made it and survived!

(Taylor says as he raises his glass to toast,Helen also raises hers in response)

Helen-Here,here

(Helen says taking a sip)

Taylor-So whats next...end world hunger,you do so many great things...your ambition and determination astonishes me!

(Helen smiles and takes another sip,when all of a sudden she is hit with unbearably strong stomach cramp,with a look of discomfort,Helen takes a breath then look to Taylor)

Taylor-baby..are you alright?

Helen-Yeah,just stomach cramps is all,nothing to worry about.

(Helen smiles)

Taylor-Are you sure?You wanna call it an early night?

Helen-Yeah,I think I might.

(Helen gets up still cramping she takes another breath,Taylor notices and walk's over and helps her up stair to there bedroom)

Helen-Darling,can u grab me some Tylenol

(Helen asks as she puts on her pj's and gets in bed,Taylor comes back already in his pj's,with a glass of water and Helen's Tylenol)

Helen-Thank you

-8:30pm-

(Helen says taking the Tylenol as Taylor gets in bed next to her grabbing a potential script,while Helen turns in hoping her stomach well ease)

-Hour and a half later-

(Taylor also turns in,but not before giving Helen a kiss on the cheek)

-4 and a half hours later-

(Helen wakes up with the pain much worse,she sets up,breathing heavily she get out of bed,kinda doubled over with her hands on her stomach,she goes to the med cabinet and grabs two more Tylenol and swallows them on her way downstairs to get some tea,hoping it might ease her pain which is becoming unbearable. She heads to the kitchen and puts on a pot of tea,while she waits for it,she takes a seat at the kitchen counter,crossing her arms,she leans over..gritting her teeth and breathing heavily in pain)

-20 minutes later-

(Helen straightens up and starts walking around as best as she can,she makes her tea and pours her a cup and continuous walking,she finally finishes her tea and heads upstairs,getting into bed being careful not to wake up Taylor,lays on her side curling around a pillow as she rides out the pain for as long as she can.

-5am-

(Helen can bare it no longer and set's up very slowly with tears streaming down her face she wakes up Taylor,to make things worse she's getting really sick to her stomach,Taylor slowly wakes up,rubs his eyes and turns on the bed side lamp)

Taylor-Baby,are you ok?whats wrong?

Helen-I cant take the pain anymore,I need to go to the hospital.

(Helen says doubled and shaking her head in pain. Taylor gets up and starts getting dressed,when Helen darts to the bathroom and starts throughing up her dinner,hoping she's finished Helen sets kinda on her hip,when Taylor noticed he was not far behind,bent down rubbing her back)

Taylor-Why didnt you wake me up sooner?

Helen-I thought it would get better not...worse!

(Helen say,when she takes in a breath when a strong surge of pain goes through her lower abdomen,as it does she feels a warm liquid flood her pajama pants,Helen and Taylor both look down in utter shock)

Helen-Taylor!

Taylor- Im calling an ambulance!

(Taylor runs to the phone and call's 911)

911-911 ,please state your emergence

Taylor-Yes,I think my wife is bleeding,I dont know why,but she's been having really bad stomach cramp all night!

(Taylor says nervously)

911-ok the ambulance has been dispatched,everything well be ok,is there anything else I can help u with?

Taylor-No thank u,bye

911-Your welcome,good bye sir.

(Taylor hangs up the phone and goes to Helen)

Helen-Taylor it hurts...

((Taylor goes and and helps Helen to bed but not before grabbing her a towel so she could rap it around goes and set on the bed,but it hurt when she tried so she lays on her side,hugging a pillow,Taylor bends down beside her,and trys to helps her through the pain.

Taylor-Im here baby,Im not going anywhere,it ganna be ok.

Helen-God Taylor it hurts so bad...I cant take it anymore!

(Helen says gritting her teeth,crying into the pillow as another wave hits there's a knock on the door downstairs)

Taylor-I have to go let the paramedics in,ok

(Helen nodes)

Helen-Hurry!

(Helen says through the pain)

Taylor-I will

(Jessica and Chelsea have the bag of equipment and a gurney wait outside)

(Taylor throughs open the door)


End file.
